


Power Play

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discipline, Gen, Power Dynamics, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out just how far he can push Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

Half an hour of arguing, barbs being thrown back and forth, and the tension in the room was thick enough that Dean could almost feel it. 

Sam, being the intelligent man that he was, had taken off long before and would surely not be returning until the morning. He’d been caught in the middle of these power plays between his brother and the angel enough times to know that he wanted _no part of it_ , none, at all, nothing, honestly, not a single minute. He’d probably go to the bar and then check himself into another room (hell, another motel probably) so he could avoid being involved in any way.

So they were alone, then, here in this one-star, side of the two-lane interstate, obnoxiously decorated and ridiculously tacky place. 

Dean took no notice of the ugly wallpaper. Cas had not a second to spare for the Magic Fingers boxes next to the beds. 

“You can _not_ just wander off like that, Dean. You know I’m supposed to keep you safe and you are making my task more difficult **on purpose**. Don’t deny it.” There was real heat behind Castiel’s voice, not just his usual gruff annoyance that accompanied Dean’s antics.

“And you, _Castiel_ , are not my fucking babysitter. I will go where I want, when I want, and when I get to the place where I want to go, at the time when I want to go there, I will do what the hell I feel like doing. When did someone decide that you were the boss of me anyway?” Ah, shit, really? ‘The boss of me’? Dean wished he hadn’t said that. It reminded him of being a kid, because that was something that kids said, not grown-ass adults like he was. Like Cas was. 

Dean didn’t think it was possible, but the returning glare turned on him by Castiel was even colder, harder than it had already been.

“That decision was made by someone far above my level of authority. Before I was sent to _retrieve your soul from Hell_. Which I did. And restored it to your body, which I also, as you know, rebuilt from its stage of physical decomposition in the ground where you were buried.”

“Yeah, you know, I’ve heard that speech before, Cas, and it’s not like I have no gratitude for the fact that you pulled me out of the Pit and brought me back. You have to know that. But I didn’t sign up for having someone dictate every single fucking thing I do now that I’m topside again.”

“You don’t have to ‘sign up’ for something to make it fact, Dean Winchester, I would have thought you had realized that by now. You didn’t volunteer to be the Righteous Man, but you _are_. I cannot change that, and you cannot change it either. These are things that are outside either of our control. However, whether you like it or not, you are not outside my control. Your behavior is not outside my control. I have attempted to convince you of that for some time, but it seems, at this point, I may need to use another method to force you to understand the situation.”

“What is it exactly that you’re getting you panties in a bunch about here? So I went to see if I could hook up with that diner waitress and I didn’t leave you a fucking note? GPS coordinates to the location where I was getting my dick sucked? Which, by the way, **didn’t happen** , on account of you showing up and Angel Air-ing me back here?”

Dean wasn’t stupid. He knew Cas would be annoyed with not knowing where he was, even if it was only for a few minutes. He was testing the waters, seeing how far he could go. Pushing boundaries was in his nature, he couldn’t help it. But now…shit, he’d never seen Cas so pissed off. Not the whole Righteous-Warrior-Of-God-Angry, but just plain old fashioned _mad_.

“I am not going to address your question about ‘panties’, as I am sure you know I do not understand that reference. However, I am going to remove the equivalent of yours.”

And holy fuck, all of a sudden, Dean was nude from the waist down. Cas stepped closer and guided him to the side of one of the beds, pushing his hands down against the mattress so that he was bent over with his naked ass in the air. “It is my understanding that this kind of reminder is effective for you”, he said, as he casually removed his belt and folded it in half.

What. The. Mother. Fucking. Fuck.

“Your understanding? I thought we had an agreement about the mind-reading, Cas!”

“Yes, we do, but I have no way to forget what I’d already gleaned from your mind before we made that agreement. I will hold you in place if I need to, but I expect you to be still while I punish you. I know you’re angry, and I also know that your actions earlier tonight were a test, a way to determine what you could get away with. Now, I will answer your question.”

Before Dean even had a chance to argue his case further, he felt Castiel’s belt fall across his ass, **hard**. 

“Fuck! Cas, come on, you don’t have to-” He didn’t even get a chance to finish his sentence before he was struck again, harder, two, three, four more times. “Ow!! Cas, okay, okay!”

“No”, Castiel replied, knowing more than he should. “It is not _okay_.”

And there was nothing Dean could do, Cas held him in place so firmly with nothing but his mind that he couldn’t even squirm or try to move away from the blows. And yeah, he was right, when Dean had been younger, nothing helped him remember a lesson more effectively than a belt across his ass. For one lucid moment, he figured Cas had spied on a memory of him being punished by his dad in this exact same way. 

Except that Cas had a swing that even John Winchester would have envied, and he also had the angel-mojo to keep Dean from fidgeting. After somewhere between fifteen and twenty stripes had covered him from ass to thighs, Cas dropped the leather to the floor. 

“I assume we have an understanding now, Dean? I honestly have no desire to repeat this particular exercise.”

For his part, Dean was valiantly trying to hide the fact that there were tears running down his cheeks.

“Yeah, Cas, yeah, we do. I’ll leave you a note next time, or tell you in person, I’ll make sure you know exactly where I am, where I’m going, who I’m with. I swear.”

Castiel replaced his belt into the loops on his slacks. “Thank you, Dean. I do not like to worry about you, and as I said, I do not want to do this again.”

“You won’t have to”, Dean promised, and his only response was the flutter of wings and the realization that he was alone.


End file.
